Numerous devices are known in the art for the general purpose of golf ball washing. Many golf courses provide stationary golf ball washers at the tees of several holes. Recognizing the need for a golf ball washer at other locations on the golf course and off, several portable golf ball washers are known in the art. Prior to the present invention, however, no portable golf ball washer in the art has provided means which adequately satisfy all of the most important characteristics needed in a portable golf ball washer, those being an adequate device for retaining the ball, an adequate scrubbing means, a container capable of sealing to prevent spillage and evaporation of cleaning liquid, and an adequate means of attaching the golf ball washer to a golf bag or cart.